


A Quiet Peace

by Underthenorthernlights



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthenorthernlights/pseuds/Underthenorthernlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  This little short came to me several months ago when I read a quote from the mastermind himself. All credits to the genius that is GRRM :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why the Hound is dead, and Sansa may be dead as well. There is only Alayne Stone."<br/>GRRM </p>
<p>Source - The Citadel, So Spake Martin, April 15, 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Peace

Alayne stood in front of The Hounds grave. She slowly brushed the brown dirt off her worn breeches and gazed down at the small hole she had dug with her hands. Alayne reached a dirty hand into her pocket and pulled out a folded, once white but now tattered, bloodstained cloth. It was stained with Sansa's blood from long ago. Alayne stood there remembering, once there was a pretty young girl who had her head filled with silly songs, a girl who had a family she loved and she remembered a man, who had a bitter, tormented soul. Alayne slowly opened the stained cloth and exposed a thick, red lock of hair that had once flowed down Sansa's back like a flickering flame. Alayne softly caressed the lock with rough, cracked fingers. It was the last reminder of a girl who lost everything, a girl who was tired and needed to rest. Alayne was ready to let Sansa sleep for a time, maybe Sansa would wake up when all that was lost was finally found.

Alayne looked up to the silent gravedigger on her left, her neck craning to meet curious grey eyes that were looking softly down, meeting her eyes, never looking away.

"Maybe The Hound would find some peace if a part of Sansa was left here, to rest beside him" Alayne whispered, her voice cracking, her blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. Alayne was strong, she knew tears would never bring Sansa's old life back.

The silent gravedigger smiled, a sad half smile and reached a large hand to Alayne's face, gently brushing a wisp of dirt that had reached her wind chapped cheek. He nodded. He knew The Hound was finally at peace. Alayne knelt down once again and beckoned the gravedigger to kneel beside her. He slowly dropped to his knees, a slight grunt of discomfort escaped as his knees made contact with the ground. Alayne wrapped the lock of Sansa's hair back in the tattered cloth and placed it in the shallow grave. She then covered it, filling it with the same dirt that had bound the hound to the Earth.

Alayne reached her hand over and grasped the gravediggers hand, he gave it a gentle squeeze. They knelt there, together, as the sun rose, pink and orange hues brought forth a new day and a new found hope for two lost souls who had nothing left, but each other.


End file.
